Double Exposure
by Suk-fong
Summary: 50 snapshots of Mihane and Ikue.


**Introduction**  
When they first met, she was crying and he had never seen so much red.

**2. Love**  
It wasn't love at first sight, or second, but it was a close seventh

**3. Light**  
She never understood why he always liked light beers, if they were going to get drunk, it might as well be hard.

**4. Dark**  
The darkroom when he develops his photographs was always sacred, no one entered; but then she came and promptly tripped over three chemicals.

**5. Seeking Solace**  
He doesn't know why he is standing outside her house, after he hears someone say his pictures are trash.

**6. Break Away**  
They were suppose to have a clean break, from each other; but they were holding on too tight.

**7. Heaven**  
He doesn't believe in heaven or hell, but if he did, she would be there, just to be with him.

**8. Innocence**  
She's not sure how much of her innocence she has left, but she knows that giving it to him gave her the biggest pleasure in her life.

**9. Drive**  
He doesn't trust her to drive, not after she drove his new car into a golf course lake, with him in it.

**10. Breathe Again**  
They didn't know they were holding their breathe, until they held each other, and started breathing.

**11. Memory**  
He says he doesn't have a favorite memory, she knows he just doesn't like saying things out loud.

**12. Insanity**  
Chii says they're insane, for breaking up in the first place.

**13. Misfortune**  
She doesn't say she's clumsy; the rest of the world disagrees, she says she's just misfortunate.

**14. Smile**  
When Naka smiles HER smile for him, he wants to break the camera.

**15. Silence**  
She's not the quietest person he knows, she doesn't even come close, but somehow her silence is the hardest.

**16. Questioning**  
Her questions about his photographs drives him insane, but when she left he started to miss them

**17. Blood**  
On snowy days she stops wearing her favourite colour and holds him while he cries about the blood he saw.

**18. Rainbow**  
She never understood his hatred of colour, but when he came to her door and made her go outside to see a rainbow, she knew it was alright.

**19. Gray**  
There was a photograph of them, he didn't develop correctly. It was torn and in different shades of gray.

**20. Fortitude**  
She asks him what the word Fortitude means, he gives her a dictionary that she throws at his head.

**21. Vacation**  
Could one call it a vacation if he has to work the entire time?

**22. Mother Nature**  
She hated the photoshoot that involved chicken feathers, and she knew it was all his fault.

**23. Cat**  
She didn't understand why Chii made Naka and Umi wear cat ears, but they were adorable wearing them, and she thought he would too.

**24. No Time**  
He wastes no time in getting what he wants, except with her

**25. Trouble Lurking**  
She would never understand why he thought he saw Chii every other minute

**26. Tears**  
He had seen her cry every time they first met, but never had he felt as helpless as he did now.

**27. Foreign**  
When he saw her smile after they exited the airplane, he decided the whole thing was worth it, until he found out all their luggage were stolen.

**28. Sorrow**  
Her sister never understood why she had torn a definition out of the dictionary, especially the one she needed to know.

**29. Happiness**  
He said happiness was overrated, she prayed that he was always happy.

**30. Under the Rain**  
He knew she was insane when she told him she was going to dance under the rain, but he danced with her anyway, and caught a cold.

**31. Flowers**  
He's never bought her flowers, and she would never accept them.

**32. Night**  
Night was the hardest time, knowing he had a girl in his room that wasn't her

**33. Expectations**  
She expected excellence, he expected pocky at any given moment.

**34. Stars**  
He secretly thought stars were romantic, but she saw them as burning balls of gas millions of miles above their head.

**  
35. Hold My Hand**  
He doesn't like public displays of affection, but he holds her hand anyway.

**36. Precious Treasure**  
Heaven help her when she steals his strawberry pocky.

**37. Eyes**  
He doesn't know why she draws cartoon eyes on the back of bills and any scrap piece of paper; she does that just to leave him wondering.

**38. Abandoned**  
They both hated the other for the longest time, because they had left the other.

**39. Dreams**  
He doesn't know what she dreams of, but when she says Chii, he wants to rip Chii's head off.

**40. Rated**

He has been rated in their world as being one of the toughest photographers, she has never found it hard to work with him.

**41. Teamwork**

He has to photograph Chii and her for a wedding campaign, and he hates how well they look together in the camera.

**42. Standing Still**

He says to walk forward, but she keeps telling herself she's glued to the floor.

**43. Dying**

He wakes up some nights, screaming when he sees the crash again and again in his dreams.

**44. Two Roads**

They both know that they are going in opposite directions, but they can't help but hoping that their roads will merge.

**45. Illusion**

He knows that the serious, gorgeous girl he sees in the camera lenses, is an illusion, and he prefers it.

**46. Family**

His family is awkward, and hers is weird, and they know between them their child will not be normal.

**47. Creation**

He's not quite sure what she made in the kitchen, but he knows he's going to eat it.

**48. Childhood**

They both thought they were being adults when they stopped seeing each other.

**49. Stripes**

"This is my side of the bed! If you cross the tape, I will throw the strawberries out of the window!"

**50. Breaking the Rules**

One rule her father had, was not to mix with the talent.


End file.
